Duelist King's Reign
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Part of the Reign Series* When an Accident Gives Him the Ability to See Duel Spirits Young Daigo Yuudai Sets Off on a Journey To Uncover the Secrets of the Duel Monster Realm.


Yo Guys Geo Here and Welcome to My New Story Called Duelist King's Reign the First Reign of Story to Feature An OC and Not a Canon Character and Yes Other Yugioh Characters will be appearing down the Line So I hope you all Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or It's affiliations.

The sun was rising Over a Cold Morning in the Outskirts of Battle City. We see the camera focus on a small apartment building with a figure snoring under their blanket.

*BRRRRRRRING!*

They groaned before punching the clock into the wall. "Shut up!" They said with a tired yawn as he sat up He was a white man with brown hair that spiked up with a silver stripe and wore just black pajamas with a chain necklace around his neck.

He gave a yawn and stepped into the bathroom to start his day, this is 16 Yr old Daigo Yuudai. Currently unemployed and trying to keep from falling into the. habit of getting drunk Ever since his Parents Abandoned him when he was 5 Years Old

Yes, he literally managed to live on is own for 11 years. How? This is a yugioh story, the chance of explaining real world logic is like asking for a series the fans don't whine about.

After leaving the Bathroom Daigo went Into the kitchen to make breakfast, though there wasn't much food around.

"Damn out of Eggs." he shut the door and looked around for maybe some cereal, but sadly saw he was Out of that as well. "Damn it!" he swore as he headed for his room to change out of His Pajamas

(Later)

Daigo Closed his door and locked it as he walked down the hall and towards the Elevator, he wore a Black T shirt Blue Jean Shorts a Red Vest and a Chain Wallet.

"Let see, eggs, milk, what else?" he muttered as he walked To the store. Just as he reached it he spotted something on the window. A Flier on a Shop Window And from the looks of the Others Plastered behind it it seems like no one Wanted to Take one.

He looked at it and was intrigued by what it said. "Looking for fulfilment in your Incredibly Dull And Boring Life? Come join Kaiba Corp now hiring Interns."

"Kaiba Corp huh? Hey, that might be something to go on." he said with a smirk as he followed the directions on the Paper

(Kaiba Corp)

"Guess this is the Place." he muttered looking up at the big tall building before walking inside and heading towards the Reception Desk "Excuse me? I'm here for this internship?" he said as she gave a smile.

"Perfect Mr Kaiba you're 2 o'clock is here." she spoke into an intercom.

"Send him in."

*Office*

The doors opened with the man seeing the man himself at his desk. said Man had thick black hair that was a little spiky at the ends with a blue suit, red tie, and white undershirt. "Ahhh Welcome!" He greeted Happily. "Come on over and take a seat." He said as Daigo Walked in and Sat down In the chair. "So you're here for the internship?" He asked as Daigo gave a Nod.

"Yes sir I am."

"Ok well why don't you tell me why we should take you in here at Kaiba Corp."

"Well To be Honest Sir I need this Job. I'm Very Hardworking and a Team Player."

"Do you have any prior job experience?"

"No..sir."

"Well have you ever had any classes for jobs?"

"...No...Sir."

"Hmmm." Mokuba thought as he Pondered this situation. "Well then I guess you're out of luck, I'll call the guard dogs."

"Wait What!?"

"Kidding." chuckled Mokuba. "That's a little joke my brother came up with." He spoke as Daigo gave a Nervous Chuckle.

"I knew that." He spoke softly. 'Nearly gave me a heart attack.' he thought in Pure Shock.

"I'm afraid to Say Because You have No Prior Job Experience we can't Hire you." Mokuba spoke.

"Isn't there something I can do here?" Daigo asked Really wanting this Job.

"Well there is One thing. You Could Be The Card Editor."

"Card editor? But isn't that really important?" He asked.

"No no not that Kind of Editor, it's Your Job to Look over the Cards and check for Inconsistencies in their Designs."

"Oh! So basically just glance them over?"

"Yes, but be warned while it is a job, it's not as high paying as some of the others."

Daigo gave a Sigh. "I'll Take it"

"Great, follow me." He spoke as he stood up and walked out his Office with Daigo following close behind. They went down using the elevator while Daigo tried to stay calm.

'Man a card checker? That's Lame...Well whatever Pays I guess.'

"Try to get along with everyone too." Mokuba said Snapping him out of his Thoughts.

"Yes sir." He stuttered as the Elevator Stopped. They headed out while he saw numerous workers around inside of cubicles as they worked on making Cards.

"I'll show you where you'll be monitoring the cards." Mokuba said as he lead him to a Room with a desk and chair and nothing else but a magnifying glass. "Here it is your Station."

He walked over and sat down.

"When a card is done it'll get sent to you and when you're done looking it over put it in the green slot or red slot if it's no good." He said as Daigo Gave a Nod and prepared himself. "Oh and if you mess up today you're fired."

"Wait what?"

"Have fun." he waved before leaving.

"Oh Boy." he sighed sitting down. 'I gotta make sure not to screw this up.' he thought as A Tray of Cards Was Slid through a Slot. He took the first one and looked at it.

The card in his Hand was Giant Stone Soldier He looked it over for any sign of mix up or smudges. and saw that it had a second sword on its Waist. "Ah ha, he only has one sword, not two." Daigo said as he placed the card in the red Box

Next one was Basic Insect which had a Tail

"No tail, next." he spoke putting it in the red box.

This Time the next Card was dark Magician Girl, But She was Naked and In a Lewd Pose

"Woah, this is wrong, but so right." He muttered as he was going to put it in the box but felt compelled to Stash it in his Pocket 'Wait, what would happen if I kept it? I mean it's keeping it from the public, but it's still company property.' he thought completely Unaware that he had Already Pocketed The Card.

"Uh, next one!" He said as he saw the Next one was Silver Fang, but Instead of a Wolf howling at the Moon he saw Naked Wolf Girl "What. The. Fuck?" He Said shocked the Light reflected off the Card and got in his eyes "Ah!" he yelled.

The Light died down as he opened his Eyes before dropping his jaw. as He saw a sleeping Wolf girl on the Table. "W...What the?!" he stammered as the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Mokuba said as he poked his head in.

"L-Look!" he said pointing to the table but Mokuba didn't see anything.

"What am I looking at?"

"The naked wolf girl!"

"Naked Wolf girl?"

"She's right there!"

"Daigo Look why don't you go home and Rest and come back in tomorrow?" Mokuba suggested as he Ushered Daigo out.

"But she's sleeping right there!" he said as he was pushed in the elevator.

"I'm sure there is." Mokuba said as the elevator Doors closed. *Sigh* "That Daigo Kid needs to get Laid" He sighed.

(Later)

Daigo was walking home in deep thought at what he saw 'I didn't imagine that right? I saw that with my own eyes.' He thought as he Unlocked his Apartment Door and walked into his Home. "Maybe I just thought of some porn." He muttered as he heard a Faint Yawn coming from his couch.

"Huh?" he said as he turned his head and saw the same wolf girl from before. "AHHH!" He yelled as she saw him and Smiled.

"Hi there."

"W-What are you doing in my house?"

He stuttered trying to reach a weapon

"Oh Well you awakened me."

"...huh?"

"What's wrong Master Daigo?"

"Master? Who are you?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, My Name Is Silverfang the Guardian of Beastial Valley In the Duelist Realm." She said as she stood up and gave a bow.

"Again, HUH?!"

"The Duelist realm is a Place where Creatures you Humans Call Duel Monsters Reside. What you May think is Virtual reality isn't, when You Play the Game duel Monsters you actually Summon The beasts from their Homeworld."

"Wait...so I'm like a wizard?"

"Hehehehe No Not exactly."

"So wait, every time I destroy a monster I'm killing them?!" He asked in Horror .

"No When a monster is destroyed they are harmed but Never Killed."

"Oh thank god." he sighed in relief. as She wagged her tail "So what's gonna happen now?" He asked as he walked up and Nuzzled into him, that's when he noticed she was Slightly Taller than Him.

"I'm going to live with you now."

"Hold on, Live with me, But why?"

"You awakened me master."

"What does that mean!?"

"Your aura is what summoned me."

"My...My aura?"

"Yes." she said as she hugged him.

'I'm completely lost even more then ever now.'

*The Next Day*

Daigo gave a small groan as he woke up. "Man what a weird Dream."

"Zzzz."

"...It wasn't a dream." he spoke seeing the girl sleeping next to him. "Ugh Silverfang?"

"Zzzzz"

'Maybe I can slip out.' he thought while trying to slide his arm out of her grip. "Come on come on!"

"Zzzz...grr..." she growled lightly.

"Uf...half price on beef?"

he said as Her Eyes shot open. "Beef? Where!?" she said in a happy tone.

"In the kitchen, why don't you go get some?" He said as she ran into the kitchen for food. Daigo Sighed and Started to get dressed. 'Gotta get to school.' he thought as he checked the time and saw he had an Hour to prepare. "Plenty of time." he muttered as he headed to the kitchen where he saw Silverfang digging through Trash. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked the wolf girl who poked her head out of the Trash.

"You said the beef was in here." she said as she continued to root through the Garbage.

"I meant in the fridge." he sweatdropped as His watch Beeped

"Oh! Thank you master." she cheered as she went to the fridge and tore into it

"Woah! Sorry girl I gotta head out."

"Where ya going?"

"School."

"Oooooh Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No! Daigo said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Please please please?"

"Ugh if I Say yes will you stop saying that?"

"Yes."

"Ugh fine just don't cause Trouble."

"Thank you master."


End file.
